LOVE ME, HATE ME BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME
by KaoriSolaris
Summary: OS pour le concours d'Allocop'. Bella et Edward. Un immeuble. Une panne de courant. Un ascenseur bloqué. Une nuit à tuer et beaucoup de possibilités pour passer le temps. LEMON et langage familier. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1: Aime moi

**EDWARD ET BELLA, UNE RENCONTRE, UNE NUIT – OS CONCOURS**

**Titre: **Love me, hate me but please don't leave me

**Auteur**: KaoriSolaris

**Bêta**: Il n'y en a pas.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et lieux de Twilight appartiennent à SM. Je m'arroge seulement le droit de jouer avec eux.

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page**: http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

**********

**Plot**: Bella et Edward. Un immeuble. Une panne de courant. Un ascenseur bloqué. Une nuit à tuer et beaucoup de possibilités pour passer le temps. LEMON, of course, et langage familier.

**********

**LOVE ME, HATE ME BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME**

**BPOV**

Je me regardai dans le miroir pour la dernière fois avant de partir pour les cours. Ce que je voyais n'avait pas changé: ce n'était que moi, Bella Swan, 20 ans, une fille brune tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et ne se démarquant pas des autres. C'était déprimant. Cela faisait quelques mois que j'avais pris mon appartement parce que c'était plus près de la fac mais malgré mon indépendance – que j'avais acquise en m'occupant tour à tour de ma mère Renée puis de mon père, quoique Charlie était plus mature que Renée – certains soirs, cela n'empêchait pas que je me sente affreusement seule.

Pour y remédier, sur les conseils de ma meilleure amie Alice, je m'étais pris un chat pour me tenir compagnie. Il ne comblait pas le vide que je ressentais, en plus, il était bruyant comme tout mais avec lui, l'appartement ne me semblait plus aussi vide. Le seul bémol résidait dans ses miaulements intempestifs pendant la nuit, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas car j'avais pris l'habitude avec le travail de Charlie de dormir dans l'agitation mais je comprenais qu'Irina et Laurent s'en plaignent. C'était vrai que Garrett était intenable mais j'espérais qu'avec le temps, il s'assagisse.

Je me recoiffai encore une fois et prenant mon sac, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de la refermer, je passai ma tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et adressai un regard sévère à Garrett.

« Je reviens dans quatre petites heures, Garrett. Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que je découvre en rentrant des flaques de pisse partout comme la dernière fois. Tu m'as compris, petit chenapan? Utilise ta litière et je te promets que tu pourras manger autant de lasagnes que tu veux. On a un accord? »

« Miaou! », fit-il en se grattant le derrière de son oreille.

« Sois sage. »

Irina me traitait de folle car je passais mon temps à "dialoguer" comme ça avec Garrett mais j'étais convaincue qu'il me comprenait. Rien que son regard lorsque je lui agitais des lasagnes sous le museau me le confirmait.

Je refermai la porte et manquai de faire tomber mes clefs derrière la chambarde de l'escalier. Encore ma maladresse qui me jouait des tours! Vous pourriez croire qu'avec ça, j'avais un prince charmant pour me sauver des situations dans lesquelles je m'empêtrais mais non. De nos jours, les demoiselles en détresse n'avaient qu'à se démerder toutes seules, les gentlemen avaient disparu. C'était prouvé depuis que Tyler, le garçon sage et bien sous tous rapports avait essayé de mettre sa main sous ma robe le soir du bal de promo. Il me faisait la cour depuis des semaines, voire des mois et finalement, je n'aurais jamais dû me faire avoir. J'avais giflé le mufle et m'étais enfuie comme une cendrillon mais personne n'avait fait le moindre signe pour me rendre ma ballerine. En soi, ce n'était pas dramatique mais Alice en avait fait tout un plat. C'était un gâchis de perdre une chaussure à 100 dollars. Tant pis.

Arrivée sur le campus, je tournai la tête dans tous les sens afin de repérer mes amis. Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que je ne les rejoigne.

« Bella, comment tu vas? », m'accueillit Alice avec enthousiasme en se précipitant dans mes bras.

Son petit-ami, Jasper, la regarda faire avec un sourire amusé. C'était tout Alice, ça. Elle était une vraie boule de nerfs et je me demandais comment il faisait pour contenir toute l'énergie qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Quelquefois, j'en venais même à me demander si elle ne puisait pas sa force directement en Jasper. Il était si calme! Vraiment l'opposé d'Alice!

« Alice, tu ne vois pas que tu es en train d'étouffer ma cousine? Laisse-la respirer, voyons! Elle ne va pas disparaître! »

« Merci Emmett de me "sauver" encore la vie! »

« Pauvre petite Bella. Si tu as avais vu comme tu étais rouge! », s'exclama-t-il de sa grosse voix avant d'éclater franchement de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Emmett pouvait sembler idiot mais il possédait un grand cœur. Emmett était mon cousin mais je le considérais littéralement comme un frère. Il me taquinait, je me rebiffais. Nous nous chamaillions mais nous nous adorions. La déesse blonde qui se tenait à côté de lui était Rosalie. Elle était d'un abord froid et distant mais lorsqu'on avait percé sa carapace, on découvrait qu'elle était une amie loyale et une confidente hors pair. Rosalie était une passionnée. En fait, c'était un vrai feu ardent qui se tapissait sous une couverture de glace.

Tous ensembles, ces quatre personnes-là, en plus de mes parents, étaient les plus importantes de ma vie. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans eux. Emmett m'avait consolée lorsque, au jardin primaire, Lauren Mallory m'avait enfoui la tête dans le sable. A sa manière, il m'avait vengée en lui mettant du sable dans sa culotte.

Alice et Rosalie avaient passé toute la nuit du bal de promo avec moi en s'énervant après Tyler et sa goujaterie et Jasper m'avait offert son épaule après mon installation lorsque j'avais ressenti le manque de mon chez-moi. J'avais mon appartement mais je ne m'y sentais pas chez moi. Mon chez-moi était resté avec Charlie et cela avait été énormément dur de le quitter.

J'adorais mes amis. Pour moi, ils étaient les meilleurs que l'on pouvait rêver d'avoir.

« Bon, les cours vont commencer. Tu nous rejoins à midi, Bella? »

J'allais accepter quand je me rappelai Garrett.

« Désolée mais je ne peux pas. Garrett m'attend pour son repas. »

« Il n'y en a plus que pour ton minou maintenant. On ne te voit plus jamais! », pleurnicha Emmett.

Rosalie passa tendrement la main derrière la nuque de mon cousin. Ils échangèrent un regard et il baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute.

« J'aurais dû t'acheter la wii.»

« Emmett, tu sais très bien que tu en aurais profité plus que moi. Arrête de faire l'enfant. Je te promets qu'on se fera une sortie ce soir, ok? »

« Promis?»

Je ris allégrement et me tournai vers Alice.

« Je vois que tu lui as appris à faire la moue qui tue, hum? »

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Nous nous sourîmes de connivence puis je reportai mon attention sur Emmett.

« Idiot, Emmett. Tu sais bien que je vous adore tous. Allez, filez! On va être en retard, sinon! »

Nous nous séparâmes et nous saluâmes de la main. Tandis que je m'éloignais, mes méninges tournaient à toute allure. Il allait falloir que je nourrisse bien Garrett ce midi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ameute encore Irina et Laurent parce qu'il mourrait de faim.

**EPOV**

« Non, maman. Je n'oublierai pas de lui apporter son gilet. »

Je soupirai doucement. Esmé était une mère parfaite, toujours à nos bons soins et se souciant de notre bien-être mais quelquefois, Esmé s'apparentait littéralement à une mère-poule. Elle n'était pas envahissante, non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait donner de recommandations!

« Edward, s'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir, d'accord? Sinon, je me fais un malin plaisir à venir te voir sur le campus, en pyjama et je t'appelle mon "lapin chéri" devant tout le monde. »

J'allais répliquer mais je me ravisai. Je savais qu'Esmé était capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle semblait douce mais elle pouvait aussi se montrer féroce à affronter. Il ne fallait pas contrarier ma mère.

« D'accord maman. Je le ferai, promis. »

Sur ce, je raccrochai le téléphone en roulant des yeux. Croyait-elle réellement que ma cousine ne pouvait pas vivre sans un de ses milliers de gilets?

Tsss….

Je préparai mes affaires en toute hâte et me rendis chez Sam. J'adorais venir boire un verre dans son bar avant d'assister à mes cours de musicologie. C'était mon remontant avant de supporter ces pseudo-musiciennes et musiciens qui ne faisaient ça que parce que c'était "cool" sans savoir aligner une seule note. Je pensais sincèrement qu'ils auraient dû maintenir leurs exigences et faire passer un test de présélection avant d'accepter n'importe quel étudiant dans leur filière.

J'étais blasé. J'étais sensé apprécier ces cours car j'adorais la musique, jouant du piano depuis mon enfance mais au lieu de ça, j'avais l'impression d'être le seul adulte au milieu de ces gamins et je m'ennuyais ferme dedans. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait une école de musique plutôt que de m'inscrire dans cette université? Ah oui, parce que Tanya, ma tante avait décrété que je m'épanouirais mieux au milieu de jeunes de mon âge et de différents milieux et que bien entendu, mes parents avaient suivi son avis. Ils avaient même ajouté que je m'amuserais d'autant plus que ma cousine et ses amis y étaient également inscrits. En attendant, cela faisait quelques semaines que j'avais rejoint la "prestigieuse" université de Seattle et que je ne l'avais toujours pas aperçue, même de loin. Rien d'étonnant; le campus était tellement grand que c'était impossible de connaître tout le monde ici.

« Salut, toi. Je m'appelle Jessica, ça te dirait qu'on se trouve un endroit un peu plus intime? »

Je me retins de secouer la tête, dépité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on me faisait une telle proposition et si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu m'amuser des centaines de fois avec un nombre incalculable de filles différentes mais je n'étais pas de ce genre heureusement. Ou malheureusement car cela me valait de me sentir à l'écart de tous. Mais… ces filles étaient si prévisibles! C'était comme si je lisais dans leurs pensées. Je soupirai. Je finissais par croire qu'il n'existait aucune femme pour me surprendre et me faire craquer. En attendant, je devais dans un premier temps rembarrer gentiment cette greluche.

« Non, sans façon. »

Son sourire se figea dans un rictus horrible. On aurait cru voir la représentation vivante du tableau du Cri de Munch, à part qu'elle ne se tenait pas le visage entre les mains. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'elle me fiche la paix mais elle insista lourdement, me faisant ainsi serrer les poings et grincer des dents.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

« J'aimerais que tu me laisses seul, s'il te plaît.»

"Toujours être poli, ça permet de mieux faire passer la pilule." C'était ce que me répétait sans cesse Carlisle, mon père, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Autant pour lui cela s'appliquait à merveille, étant donné qu'il était médecin, autant pour moi, c'était plus difficile. Lorsque cela ne provoquait pas un choc comme c'était le cas en ce moment avec cette… Jessica, cela me faisait passer pour un rustre asocial.

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot et après avoir repris contenance, elle tourna les talons et avec un hmmph, elle s'éloigna en me jetant un regard noir. Je soupirai en posant ma tête sur mes avant-bras. J'entendis un verre se poser devant moi.

« Eh bien, Edward, ça ne va pas fort, hein? »

Je soufflai de plus belle. Décidément… J'avais la sensation d'un vide en moi. Je n'étais pas seul mais pourtant, au fond de moi, j'étais habité par ce néant. Peut-être avais-je le mal du pays? J'étais morose.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment… Je ne sais pas… Je déprime. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pourtant, des parents aimants, une vie dont je n'ai pas à me plaindre mais je ressens un manque. C'est idiot, hein?»

« Non, Edward. C'est normal d'avoir des passages à vide dans la vie. Tiens, ça te remontera le moral. »

« Merci Sam. »

J'avalai d'un coup sec le contenu du verre qu'il m'avait passé et instantanément, je crus avoir la gorge en feu. J'expirai longuement plusieurs fois de suite pendant que Sam riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Lorsque j'eus digéré le whisky, je rejoignis Sam en m'esclaffant avec lui.

« Wouaouh, ça décoiffe. J'en avais besoin. Merci vraiment Sam. Tu sais toujours comment me changer les idées. »

Je réglai la note et me levai, me préparant pour affronter mes cours.

« Ha ha ha. De rien, Edward. Travaille bien! »

Je le saluai de la main, grimaçant toujours du goût fort de l'alcool que je venais d'ingurgiter. Je sortis mon téléphone de la poche de ma veste et envoyai un texto à ma cousine :

_Salut cousine! Aurais-tu le temps de déjeuner avec moi ce midi? Je ne connais personne ici. Bisous._

Je n'avais même pas fait dix pas vers l'amphithéâtre que mon portable vibrait, me faisant sursauter comme si j'avais vu le diable. Rougissant de l'attention qu'on me portait, j'ouvris le clapet. Je souris. Elle avait été prompte à me répondre.

_Bonjour mon cousin préféré! C'est avec plaisir. Je serai avec mon fiancé et des amis mais je suis sûre que tu t'entendras avec eux. Rejoins-nous à la cafétéria. Nous y serons jusqu'à quatorze heures. A toute!_

J'allais enfin rencontrer son petit-ami. Elle en parlait tellement et pourtant, je n'avais jamais pu faire sa connaissance avant car j'étudiais alors en Europe. J'avais argué auprès de mes parents pour qu'ils me laissent rester à Paris quelques mois car la culture française m'intriguait et finalement, je m'y étais tellement plus que j'y étais resté tout le temps du lycée. Mon CV indiquait maintenant que j'étais parfaitement bilingue et cela constituait un atout majeur pour le futur. Je lui faisais également confiance en ce qui concernait ses amis car ce n'était pas chose aisée de l'approcher et donc de gagner son affection. Je me demandais comment son petit-ami avait fait. Ils semblaient si différents!

Je rangeai mon cellulaire dans ma poche et me rendis en cours pour subir mon purgatoire personnel.

**BPOV**

Les cours défièrent à vitesse grand V et j'eus de la chance car, avec l'absence de Monsieur Banner, les deux dernières heures sautèrent, me libérant plus tôt. Jubilant, je fis un tour du côté de mes amis pour les saluer.

« Veinarde! Nous aussi, on voudrait bien partir », geignit Emmett.

« Ha ha ha, vous n'aviez qu'à vous inscrire dans les mêmes cours que moi! »

« Hé mais alors, tu pourras nous rejoindre à midi? En plus, mon cousin sera là et il est nouveau en ville. »

Mon sourire se figea. Je soupçonnai que ce ne soit un nouveau plan pour me caser. Quand allait-elle enfin comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin d'un mec pour être heureuse??? Bon, dans un premier temps, je n'avais qu'à accepter et je trouverais une excuse plus tard.

« Tu as raison. Je vous rejoindrai donc. En attendant, bon courage pour vos cours! J'y vais! »

« A tout à l'heure, Bella! »

Je marchai d'un bon pas, me cognant contre un mur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semblait car le torse semblait être de marbre. Pensive, je ne relevai pas la tête et m'excusai rapidement avant de prendre congé. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien trouver à dire pour ma défense? Je fis rapidement un calcul mental. Si je prenais la voiture et rendais visite à mon père? Cela faisait quelques semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu et il me manquait. Oui! C'est ça! Je devais savoir s'il s'en sortait bien sans moi. Il se nourrissait si mal avant que je ne vienne emménager avec lui!

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le perron, aucun miaulement ne me parvint. Garrett devait sûrement être en train de dormir. Il avait l'habitude de faire une sieste le matin. J'ouvris doucement la porte et me faufilai par l'embrasure.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirigeai vers le salon. Garrett me faisait face, impassible.

« Miaou! »

Je me retins de rire. Il semblait si surpris!

« Je sais, Garrett. Je suis en avance. Alors, figure-toi que je vais voir Charlie tout de suite et ce soir, je dois retrouver Rose et les autres. Donc, comme de toute évidence, tu as été sage, tu vas pouvoir te régaler de lasagnes et ce soir, quand je reviendrai, si tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, pareil, ok? »

Il se gratta derrière la tête puis il se tourna vers moi, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je souris, j'avais gagné.

« Miaou! »

« Bon garçon. Allez, viens. Tu l'as bien mérité.»

Pendant qu'il lapait son repas, je décrochai de combiné et composai le numéro de mon père.

« Allô? »

« Papa? C'est moi. J'ai fini mes cours plus tôt ce matin, tu as du temps pour déjeuner avec ta fille? »

« Evidemment, j'en ai toujours pour ma petite fille! Quand arrives-tu? »

« Dans une demi-heure. A tout de suite, papa. »

« A tout de suite, Bella. »

Maintenant que cela était réglé, je pouvais envoyer un message à la bande pour décommander.

_Coucou! Je déjeune avec mon père ce midi. Je vous reverrai ce soir. Bisous._

Je savais qu'ils ne m'en tiendraient pas rigueur mais je fus surprise de recevoir une réponse.

_Lâcheuse! T'as intérêt à te faire pardonner ce soir ;) _

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié et verrouillai la porte après avoir câliné Garrett. Je n'aimais pas le laisser seul mais je savais que je n'aurai pas le temps de le déposer à la maison avant de repartir en cours.

Je mis moins de temps que prévu pour arriver à Forks. La circulation était fluide et miracle, il faisait beau. Ce fut donc de bonne humeur que j'embrassai Charlie.

« Bella! Tu as été rapide! »

« Je sais, ce doit être l'heure parce qu'il n'y avait personne sur la route. Ha ha ha! »

« Entre! J'ai préparé des pâtes au saumon », ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Avec raison car avant que je n'arrive, il se nourrissait exclusivement de conserves et de surgelés.

« Tiens, tu sais cuisiner des pâtes maintenant? », le taquinai-je.

« En fait… Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer par téléphone mais…. Euh…. C'est-à-dire que je vois quelqu'un? »

Il avait tourné cela comme une question et il avait rougi. Je clapai mes mains joyeusement. Nous étions assez pudiques dans la démonstration de nos sentiments mais avec le temps, nous avions appris à nous connaître et à décrypter les émotions de l'autre sans passer par les gestes.

« Je suis si heureuse pour toi, papa. Je désespérais de te voir te remarier un jour! »

« C'est vrai? Tu n'es pas en colère? »

« Papa, pourquoi devrais-je l'être? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Toi aussi, tu as le droit au bonheur. Alors, raconte-moi tout. Qui est-ce? Je la connais? »

« Oh oui, c'est Sue Clearwater. Tu te souviens de ses enfants Seth et Leah? Lorsque vous étiez petits et que vous vendiez vos limonades dans la réserve, elle vous approvisionnait toujours en citrons pour que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

« Oui, je me souviens! »

Nous discutâmes longtemps sur tout et je devais lui reconnaître le mérite de s'être amélioré en cuisine. Lorsque je repartis, nous convînmes de déjeuner un dimanche ensemble avec Sue et ses enfants. Je pris la route, le cœur léger. Je savais que Charlie était entre de bonnes mains avec Sue. Je ne me souvenais pas beaucoup d'elle mais elle m'avait laissé l'impression d'une bonne mère aimante et tendre et c'était d'une femme patiente et forte comme elle que Charlie avait besoin.

**EPOV**

« Salut cousine! »

« Edward, te voilà! Alors, je te présente Emmett, mon amour depuis toujours, Alice et son compagnon Jasper. Vous tous, je vous présente Edward, mon cousin. »

J'étais mal à l'aise lorsque j'avais rejoins Rosalie mais très vite, cette petite bande me dérida et je mangeai avec eux de bonne humeur. Alice m'avait fait l'effet d'une pile électrique mais elle s'était révélée chaleureuse et je savais qu'elle serait une grande amie. Jasper était plus calme et réservé qu'elle mais tous deux étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient pour être convaincu qu'ils seraient heureux en ménage. Quant à Emmett, sa grosse voix m'avait intimidé mais il s'était révélé être un gros nounours. Il possédait un cœur gros comme ça et me traitait comme un frère.

« C'est dommage que Bella ne nous ait pas rejoints. Je suis sûre que vous vous seriez bien entendus », lança Rosalie tout de go.

« Ah? », répondis-je poliment, pas le moins du tout intéressé par cette information.

« Oui, elle aussi, est nouvelle ici. Nous n'avons pas eu trop de mal à nous habituer à Seattle mais elle, ça lui change énormément de Forks », répliqua Alice.

« Forks? Je sais que je n'y ai plus mis les pieds depuis longtemps mais qui est cette Bella? »

Mon intérêt était piqué au vif. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait eu d'autres changements dans cette petite ville de 3000 habitants à tout casser?

« C'est la fille du shérif Swan. Elle a débarqué à Forks au début du lycée au moment où toi, tu t'envolais pour Paris. »

« Ok, c'est la fille maladroite comme tout, c'est ça? »

« Exactement. »

Lorsque j'avais commencé à vivre en France, je téléphonais régulièrement à mes parents et Carlisle s'était un jour amusé du nombre de fois que cette Bella s'était rendue à l'hôpital. Apparemment, elle devait être possédée par la poisse ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là car elle était tout le temps couverte de bleus. Sans compter que ma cousine, avec l'aide d'Alice, faisaient tout pour qu'elle se voie enfin clairement elle-même car malgré la foule de prétendants qu'elle avait à ses pieds, elle demeurait obstinément persuadée de son manque d'intérêt. Donc, cette fille gauche et pas sûre d'elle-même s'appelait Bella. Ca me faisait une belle jambe!

J'avais eu depuis le début du déjeuner une impression persistante d'avoir oublié quelque chose et ça me tracassait au plus haut point quand l'illumination vint.

« Merde! », m'écriai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, les yeux ronds.

« Esmé voulait absolument que je te rende un gilet que tu as oublié chez nous. J'ai complètement zappé! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Edward. Tu n'auras qu'à me le rapporter ce soir. Tu connais notre adresse? »

Rose avait emménagé avec Emmett avant de rentrer en fac et ils préparaient leur mariage pour la fin de l'année. Elle avait toujours voulu se marier en décembre, depuis toute petite. Va savoir pourquoi.

« C'est toujours la même? 21 Jump Street? »

« Oui, c'est ça.»

« D'accord. »

A la fin du repas, nous nous séparâmes afin de nous rendre à nos cours respectifs. Avant de nous dispatcher, il fut convenu que je passerai chez elle à huit heures car Emmett recevait sa cousine et qu'après il serait trop tard.

Je me dirigeais la salle de musique et encore une fois, une fille me percuta. La même que ce matin. Enervé, je m'apprêtais à lui dire ma façon de penser quand elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers moi. Ce simple regard me coupa le souffle et elle écarquilla ses prunelles.

« Excusez-moi. »

Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de courir vers mon cours. Pourquoi avais-je réagi comme ça? Je voulus me retourner et la voir une dernière fois mais le temps que je le fasse, elle avait disparu.

**BPOV**

Enfin, la journée était finie! En sortant de l'amphi, j'expirai un grand coup. Dieu, qu'elle avait été longue! Et conduire n'avait pas arrangé mes affaires, bien au contraire! J'étais arrivé en retard en cours, comme d'habitude, avait percuté un dieu grec de plein fouet, m'étais ridiculisée complètement en bégayant mes excuses lamentablement et m'étais fait remarquer en mal, par Madame Cope. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les retardataires en plus. J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer à la maison directement, ça m'aurait évité de m'endormir sur mon pupitre. Déjà que les après-midis, j'avais tendance à faire une sieste, là, j'avais carrément sombré dans les bras de Morphée pendant quatre heures. Quand j'étais sortie de la salle, Madame Cope m'assassinait du regard. La honte!

Je me rendis au bar de Sam pour me prendre un remontant. Il me restait deux heures avant de me rendre chez Emmett et Rosalie et j'avais bien besoin de récupérer un peu. Et cet Adonis! Bon Dieu, il ne quittait pas mes pensées!

« Salut Sam. Tu me sers comme d'habitude, s'il te plaît? »

« Hey Bella! Ca arrive tout de suite.»

Je pris mon siège habituel et sortis mon vieux livre défraîchi des Hauts de Hurlevent. Il s'ouvrit automatiquement à mon passage préféré, celui où Cathy déclamait son amour pour Heathcliff alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser Edgar. C'était tragique mais en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver de vivre la même historie d'amour. J'aurais voulu qu'un homme puisse m'aimer aussi intensément et que sa vie soit transformée grâce à moi. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas Catherine. Je n'étais que moi, Bella Swan, une fille totalement ordinaire et sans éclat.

« Eh bien, Bella, tu as l'air d'un zombie! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle? »

Sam était l'archétype du barman sympathique qui vous écoutait débiter vos problèmes et vous conseillait. C'était comme un ange gardien. Les clients de son bar étaient tous des habitués. Sam était bienveillant et il pansait vos blessures.

« Je suis juste fatiguée. Ca a été une très longue journée. »

Je n'aimais pas me plaindre mais avec Sam, quelque chose vous poussait à vider votre sac.

« Tiens, une création de mon cru. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

Je lui souris et avalai d'un trait son verre. Je recrachai immédiatement, la gorge en feu.

« POUAH! C'est super fort, qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Ha ha ha! Tu es la deuxième personne à grimacer comme ça! Ha ha ha! C'est un mélange de whisky et de rhum avec un soupçon de vanille. Alors? Verdict? »

« Pour le coup, ça m'a réveillée, tiens! Pouah! Donne-moi de l'eau que je fasse passer le coût de ta mixture! »

Toujours en s'esclaffant, il s'exécuta et je payai ma note. Des clients arrivaient et je voulais me trouver un coin tranquille pour lire en toute quiétude.

« Sam, je m'installe à la table au fond. »

« Ok, Bella. Lis bien. »

Je m'éloignai et m'assis à l'ombre, là où je ne gênerais personne. Je disposais encore de suffisamment de temps avant de rejoindre Emmett et je voulais réfléchir un peu à la suggestion de mon père. Est-ce que j'avais envie d'aller pêcher avec lui et Sue dimanche?

Finalement, lorsque sept heures et demie sonnèrent, je saluai Sam et me mis en route vers l'appartement de mon cousin. Je passai auparavant à une épicerie et achetai une bouteille de vin pour le dîner. J'avais toujours appris que l'on ne s'invitait pas chez les gens sans leur offrir un présent en retour et appuyai sur le bouton en attendant l'ascenseur.

Peu après, je sentis un courant d'air derrière moi et des pas résonnèrent avant de s'immobiliser à mes côtés. Je n'osai pas tourner ma tête, intimidée sans savoir pourquoi et demeurai obstinément baissée vers le sol. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et nous nous engouffrâmes dans la cabine.

**EPOV**

Je n'y croyais pas. C'était elle, la fille qui m'avait heurté deux fois dans cette même journée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Pourquoi ses yeux m'avaient-ils hanté depuis que je les avais aperçus? Pour une raison qui m'échappait, sa chevelure abondante m'avait marqué suffisamment pour que je puisse la reconnaître entre mille. Je m'étais immobilisé derrière elle et l'avais observée. Une légère rougeur colorait ses joues et elle avait le regard rivé sur ses pieds. Elle me semblait nerveuse. Savait-elle que je me trouvais à ses côtés?

Je me souvins de mon comportement de l'après-midi et voulu m'excuser. Malheureusement, j'avais la bouche sèche et les mots me manquaient. C'était curieux, depuis quand je ne savais plus parler aux filles? Non. C'était d'elle que ça venait? Pourquoi me rendait-elle aussi nerveux? Au moment où j'allais tapoter sur son épaule, un Ding surgit de nulle part et bon gré, mal gré, je la suivis dans l'ascenseur.

Je ne cessais de l'épier alors qu'elle fixait maladivement les numéros défiler à toute allure. Soudain, contre toute attente, les lumières s'éteignirent et dans un tremblement infernal, la cage s'immobilisa dans sa course. Seule une veilleuse blafarde nous éclairait.

Que se passait-il? Et elle? Allait-elle bien? Je me précipitai vers les boutons en même temps qu'elle et au moment où j'allais appuyer sur celui d'appel d'urgence, nos doigts se touchèrent. Je sentis une espèce de courant circuler entre nous et j'eus le souffle coupé. C'était chaud et en même temps, c'était galvanisant. Un feu prit naissance au bas de mon bassin et une tension palpable naquit. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher le regard du sien et elle hoqueta. Ses lèvres formèrent un O muet et j'eus l'irrésistible envie, non, besoin de poser les miennes sur les siennes et de la dévorer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ressentais du désir. J'avais envie d'elle et de la posséder.

Très vite, ses joues devinrent cramoisies et ses prunelles chocolat dévièrent vers la console de l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton. Pas de réponse. Pas de grésillement. Rien.

« Merde, c'est quoi ce problème? », s'énerva-t-elle.

Je n'aimais pas les filles vulgaires mais elle, c'était autre chose. Sa voix douce me fit frémir et j'eus du mal à retrouver le contrôle de ma respiration. Il fallait que je me reprenne ou sinon, c'était elle que j'allais prendre.

Je sortis mon téléphone, espérant capter assez de réseau. Ou pas. Je n'aimais pas être bloqué ici et en même temps, je voulais rester en présence de cette déesse le plus longtemps possible. Elle n'était pas magnifique ou somptueuse comme ces mannequins mais quelque chose en elle m'attirait inexorablement, de façon presque animale.

Rien. Je ne captais rien du tout. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis suivre mon exemple et une expression indéchiffrable passa fugitivement sur son visage. Je fus frustré. Moi qui me targuais de pouvoir pratiquement lire dans les esprits des filles! Elle était une véritable énigme!

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe. Je me demandais si elle se rendait compte qu'elle parlait toute seule.

« Emmett va me tuer, pour sûr. »

Emmett? Le même Emmett qui attendait sa cousine? Se pouvait-il que cette femme soit Bella? Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

« Euh… Je suis Edward. »

Super, Edward! Vraiment super! Comme si mon prénom allait la faire réagir! Et ce euh… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi perdais-je ainsi tous mes moyens devant elle?

Elle rougit et sembla hésiter avant de me répondre.

« Bella. »

C'était elle. Devais-je lui dire que j'étais le cousin de Rose? Que devais-je faire? Elle frissonna. Sans réfléchir, je passai autour de ses épaules le gilet de Rose. Elle écarquilla les yeux, presque choquée et je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle devait penser.

« C'est le gilet de ma cousine Rosalie. Je devais le lui rendre. »

Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de sourire énigmatiquement. Ca me rendait fou! Et pourquoi j'étais autant attiré par son odeur? Je me retenais presque pour ne pas enfouir mon visage dans son cou pour la humer. Je commençai à avoir le soldat qui se metttait au garde-à-vous. J'étais frustré. A quoi pouvais-je bien penser pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sauvagement?

Pour ne pas arranger mes affaires, elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres en me fixant. Ce geste eut le don de m'interloquer et je ne pouvais pas me détacher le regard d'elle. Un instinct primal se déclencha en moi. Il me sembla qu'il s'en fallait de peu pour que je la morde.

Elle ramena une mèche de ses cheveux sur son visage comme pour se protéger. Avait-elle peur? Je savais qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi car elle semblait gênée mais en même temps, je me sentais à l'aise en sa compagnie. Elle leva ses prunelles chocolat vers moi et me sourit.

Je devais être fou. Il faisait presque noir, nous étions enfermés dans une cage d'ascenseur sans savoir quand nous en sortirions et moi, je ne pensais qu'à la goûter. Je me serrai les mains à en faire blanchir les jointures. Je devais me reprendre ou je risquais de lui causer du tort.

**BPOV**

Ainsi, c'était lui, Edward. Lorsque j'avais rencontré ses yeux pour la première fois, j'avais cru être au paradis car il surpassait la beauté d'Apollon lui-même. Je dus me ridiculiser car il resta bouche bée, sûrement à cause de ma gaucherie sans bornes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau! Mes jambes flageolèrent et mon cœur battit la chamade. Si une minute de plus s'était passée comme cela, je lui serais tombée dans les bras. Littéralement parlant. Cependant, il avait rompu le premier cet instant et c'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que je m'étais enfuie. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de cet aimant.

Et là, je le retrouvais, dans cet immeuble et j'apprenais que nous allions être amenés à nous revoir plus souvent car il était le cousin de Rosalie. Lorsque j'avais compris ce fait, une joie sans bornes m'avait envahie. Nous étions enfermés dans une cabine mais je n'avais pas peur. Au contraire, une espèce d'excitation m'avait envahie. Sa voix de velours m'avait envoûtée et j'avais envie de l'écouter jusqu'à plus faim.

Je l'épiai lorsqu'il passa la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Il fuyait mon regard, mal à l'aise. Sa bouche s'étira dans une moue que je trouvais irrésistible et je me retins pour ne pas prendre ses lèvres dans les miennes. Je voulais m'approcher de lui et le toucher. Mon corps était affamé de contact.

Je rougis. Il me prendrait certainement pour une folle s'il savait les pensées impures qui envahissaient ma tête en ce moment-même. Honteuse, je tentai de me cacher mais en vain. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer cette envie bestiale qui me tenaillait. Je devais me changer les idées et vite!

Constatant que son bras nu se couvrait de chair de poule, je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui et passai le gilet autour de nos épaules. Il se figea et je voulus le rassurer.

« Edward… »

Mes yeux restèrent agglutinés sur lui. Il avait le regard assombri et sa mâchoire ferme gesticula.

« Bella… », souffla-t-il.

Le son que sa voix produisit en prononçant mon prénom me rendit folle. Il allait définitivement me fuir après ça mais je ne répondais déjà plus de mon corps.

« Edward! », gémis-je.

L'instant d'après, nous étions en train de nous embrasser fougueusement. Nos langues se mélangeaient et se fondaient l'une dans l'autre et nos lèvres partaient à l'assaut mutuellement. Je gémis encore une fois contre sa bouche et il grogna. Le son rauque qu'il fit me fit défaillir complètement et de son propre accord, ma main atteignit le bas de son t-shirt et commença à le soulever tandis que je me pressai sur et contre lui. Je savourai la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Forte, mâle, enivrante. Je regardai dans ses yeux et me délectai de la couleur unique de ses iris. Verte avec des reflets dorés. Je baissai mon regard vers ses tentatrices lèvres puis le remontai vers lui. Nerveusement, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je pouvais sentir la vibration du grognement qu'il fit dans sa gorge. Il était autant excité que moi.

Je me pressai davantage contre lui et je sentis son érection contre mon bas-ventre. Son visage chercha le mien et bientôt nos langues reprirent leur course effrénée tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon corps électrisé par le contact de sa peau chaude.

Auréolés de cette lumière tamisée presque sensuelle, nous donnâmes libre court à notre besoin de l'autre. J'étais enveloppée dans ses bras puis dans ses mains, littéralement, car le plaisir ne cessait de s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'elles me découvraient et s'insinuaient dans les recoins les plus secrets.

Je gémis de délectation. J'avais l'esprit embrumé en train de voler à des milliers de kilomètres au-dessus de nous. Je sentis mes seins pris dans l'étau de ses paumes tandis que mon bas-ventre se serrait d'anticipation. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou gracile et jouai avec ses cheveux soyeux avec délice. Je ne me lassais pas de son goût. Un mélange de musc, de glace et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de subtil mais d'envoûtant et je voulais me nourrir de lui à satiété.

Il me retira mon haut et ses caresses insistantes dans le bas de mon dos me firent presque le supplier de m'enlever mon pantalon sans attendre un instant de plus. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

La raison n'avait plus court. Peut-être plus tard me taperais-je la tête contre un mur en me demandant encore et encore ce qui m'avait pris mais pour le moment, la raison, la folie, plus rien n'avait de prise sur mon être à part les sensations qu'il me faisait éprouver rien qu'avec ses doigts. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui et rien d'autre. J'étais, nous étions hors de contrôle.

Il glissa sa main pour dégager mes cheveux sur le côté et sa bouche avide vint dévorer ma nuque, mon épaule, tout ce qui était exposé à ses yeux et ses lèvres voraces. Il s'arrêta à l'endroit où on pouvait percevoir la pulsation de mon pouls et passa sa langue dessus, me faisant frémir et vouloir plus. Toujours plus.

Je lui montrais ouvertement mon excitation et ma langueur en ondulant mon bassin contre le sien et en écartant mes jambes autour de lui. J'arquai ma tête pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à la naissance de ma gorge. J'étais acculée contre la dureté du sol et de son engin mais au lieu de me sentir oppressée, je ne le sentais pas assez sur moi. Plus, encore plus!

Je fus encore plus tourmentée lorsqu'il explora l'intérieur de mon oreille puis la naissance de mes seins.

Je réalisai que ce n'était pas Edward qui tentait de m'enlever mon soutien-gorge. C'était moi. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu me toucher en même temps? Edward me faisait complètement perdre la tête.

Alors que j'étais presque nue, toute offerte à lui, telle une proie innocente devant un prédateur, il se releva un peu et jeta un long coup d'œil appréciateur sur moi. Ce fut lorsqu'il passa la langue sur ses babines que j'en fis de même. Je le provoquais, je le savais mais je le recherchais. Je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, qu'il ressente ce que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. J'avais envie de lui, même plus: j'avais besoin de lui.

Il commença à malaxer un de mes seins puis doucement, il pinça mon téton, ce qui eut comme résultat de me faire haleter doucement et de me cambrer. Il répéta ses mouvements de plus en plus fort avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. A chaque gémissement que je poussais, je pouvais sentir son pénis se durcir toujours plus contre ma cuisse.

Son autre main glissa le long de mon corps, fit descendre mon jean et rencontra le haut de ma culotte. Il passa un de ses doigts derrière l'élastique et s'immobilisa. Je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux noirs avant qu'il ne descende. Plus bas, toujours plus bas. Avec ses dents, il m'ôta mon sous-vêtement et sans que je ne le réalise, sa langue me léchait. Les lèvres intimes, mon clitoris, rien n'échappait à sa bouche experte. Je criai mais je n'avais pas honte. Je ressentais tellement de bien!

Son bas-ventre était tellement dur que je me demandais s'il n'avait pas mal à force. Je voulais le libérer et le toucher.

Il bloqua ma main et en m'immobilisant les deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête, il revint à ma hauteur et me fit face. Une furieuse vague d'excitation m'envahit lorsque je compris ce que son regard me disait. Il avait perdu le contrôle maintenant et il allait enfin me prendre.

Je me collai contre lui et lui signifiai ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Je le voulais. Il me voulait.

Enfin, je pus enrouler mes doigts autour de son engin et oh Dieu, qu'il était énorme! Allais-je pouvoir m'enfoncer un pilonne pareil? Et là, je réalisai que j'allais me faire prendre dans une cage d'ascenseur. Rien que cette pensée me fit mouiller encore plus et il le sentit lorsque ses mains recueillirent mon jus. Il m'embrassa alors avec force et m'arracha presque ma culotte.

« Ecarte tes jambes. »

Le ton autoritaire de sa voix me fit presque monter au ciel et je lui obéis immédiatement. J'aimais le Edward dominant. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et j'admirai la perfection de son torse musclé. Je voulais le lécher et le mordiller. Je voulais le manger et le sucer. Je voulais tout avec lui. J'étais une femelle en chaleur et lui mon maître.

Je crus qu'il allait enfin me le mettre mais au lieu de ça, avec une lenteur extrême, il embrassa l'intérieur de mes cuisses et alors que je m'impatientais, il fit pénétrer deux doigts d'un coup. Je m'arquai et il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je me sentis refluer et bientôt, je vis des étoiles. Je criai mon orgasme et il lapa tout mon jus jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

J'étais toujours tremblante de l'après-choc et il me souriait, fier de lui. Alors, avec mes doigts et les lèvres, je traçai le pourtour de son torse et plaçai des baisers dessus. Je jouai avec son téton et le taquinai langoureusement avant de goûter la saveur de mon Edward.

« Attention, toi! », souffla-t-il avec un air de menace.

« Ou sinon, quoi? », le mis-je au défi.

Il ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça, il se plaça juste au dessus-de moi. Avidement, j'écartai mes jambes en grand et il me pénétra d'un habile coup de rein, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je réalisai que ce n'était pas que mon corps qui le réclamait. C'était aussi mon cœur et mon âme. J'étais sienne.

Une sensation exquise de plaisir m'emplit alors qu'il me prenait toujours plus profondément jusqu'à en toucher le fond en cognant toujours plus fort. Chaque poussée nous rapprochait de notre paroxysme, émotionnellement et physiquement.

« Plus vite, Edward », réussis-je à articuler tant bien que mal.

Il suivit mes directives et lentement, je sentis mes parois se contracter autour de lui tandis que je m'accrochais à son dos en plantant mes ongles dedans. Au même moment que je jouissais, je l'entendis crier mon nom d'une voix rauque et il m'emplit puissamment de sa semence avant de retomber sur moi, haletant et luttant pour retrouver son souffle.

Il roula à côté de moi et nous nous contemplâmes longuement, souriant béatement. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Je savais qu'il avait ressenti les mêmes choses que moi. Je savais que plus jamais, je ne pourrai regarder d'autre homme. J'aurais du regretter ce que j'avais fait mais il n'en était rien. J'étais heureuse et sereine.

**EPOV**

Le coup de foudre existait-il? Je n'en savais rien mais jamais je n'avais rien ressenti de tel. Tout ce dont j'étais sûr, c'était que je ne la laisserais plus s'échapper.

Tout à coup, l'ascenseur se mit en branle et sans crier gare, les lumières se rallumèrent et nous sentîmes bientôt que nous étions en train de continuer notre ascension vers l'étage.

Nous sautâmes sur nos pieds et nous rhabillâmes en toute hâte. Nous avions à peine enfilé nos chaussures que les portes s'ouvrèrent sur nous. Echevelés et encore un peu essoufflés, nous fîmes face à Rosalie et Emmett qui nous souriaient, complices, les bras croisés.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de vous présenter… » commença Rose.

« Oui, et pas besoin non plus de s'assurer que vous allez très bien vous entendre! », rugit Emmett de sa voix tonitruante.

« Oui, d'ailleurs je meurs de faim. On y va? »

Bella demeurait imperturbable. Elle devait avoir autant l'habitude que moi de supporter leurs blagues foireuses. Quoique, Bella était la cousine d'Emmett donc elle était blindée.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'appartement sous les rires et les plaisanteries salaces de ma cousine et Emmett.

J'évitai de croiser le regard rougissant de Bella. Comment aurais-je pu alors que j'avais agi comme un vrai homme des cavernes? Que pensait-elle de moi? Pourquoi me souciais-je autant de son avis?

Je ne savais pas si elle voulait me revoir mais je savais que je l'attendrais. Je glissais discrètement une carte avec mon numéro dans la poche de son sac. Elle aurait toutes les cartes pour décider de notre futur, s'il devait y en avoir un. Qu'elle m'aime ou me déteste pour ce que nous venions de faire dans cet ascenseur fatidique, je la voulais dans ma vie.

*************************************************

**AN**: Vous avez aimé? Vous voulez voir l'histoire s'allonger? Ou pas? Dites-moi tout!

**2**: La fin a été changée pour mieux correspondre à la fin exigée par le concours.

Vous aurez compris, ce One-shot a été rédigé pour le concours proposé par Allocop. Je suis contente qu'il y ait une telle initiative en France et je souhaite à toutes les participantes (ne nous leurrons pas, nous savons qu'il n'y a pas de mecs) bonne chance et que la meilleure l'emporte!


	2. Note d'auteur

**NOTE D'AUTEUR**

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et celles qui ont voté pour moi, même si je suis arrivée 19ème. C'est bien loin du podium mais merci à vous de m'avoir lue et apprécié cet OS.

**Grande nouvelle**: il y aura bien une suite. Yes! Bon, elle ne sera pas très longue; la fic ne devrait pas faire plus de 5 chapitres mais Edward et Bella auront leur fin heureuse.

A bientôt!


End file.
